Princess Reef
Princess Reef is Creatiøn's OC please do not edit without permission!!! Appearance Princess Reef is a small SeaWing/NightWing hybrid dragoness with bluish black scales. Her small wing's membrane has a very NightWing look as it is glittery and appears to have stars on the feldspar gray wing membrane. She also has white horns and talons. Reef's under-scales are dark navy blue. She has very few SeaWing stripes but the ones that she does have glow teal. Her eyes are a purple blue color. There are silver tear drops by her eyes, showing she's a moonborn dragonet. Reef typically wears a pearl necklace and has one pierced ear that usually is wearing a golden hoop earring. While being very beautiful, she has a couple scars around her tail and legs but not too many. Her scars were caused by Reef getting stuck on some coral. Most have healed well but there are some that still remain. Personality Despite being a princess, Reef is one of the most sincere of her many siblings. Reef is very helpful and likes to help around the servants in the Deep Palace. But, she can also be naïve and oblivious to certain situations. To make up for her naivety, Reef's honest and will admit to any trouble she has caused. But, Reef can also be a tattletale and has built a reputation for being a tattler among her siblings and herself. History Reef was hatched in the royal hatchery in the Summer Palace (After it was rebuilt and given a hatchery) under a full moon which gave her prophetic abilities. She was always around her older siblings wanting to play with them. Her brother, Bahari, usually hung out with her but her sister, Azure would always push her aside. Reef never thought much of it. The young princess was always close with Queen Droplet, but her mother never had time to spend quality time with her. In return for not playing with Reef, Droplet would always shower her in gifts and toys to play with. Princess Reef eventually did play a lot with her younger brothers, Current and Midnight Zone (Or Midnight for short). While playing, Reef had a vision of waves crashing over her and Azure. Reef did not say much about the vision but did mention it once to her father. Reef then decided to not let it bother her too much. Reef one day wanted to hang out with Prince Current and was heartbroken to learn that her younger brother had ran away with a dragon. Then, Tide was hatched. When Reef first met her little sister she had a vision of blood spilling into the ocean shore. This concerned Reef dearly and she immediately told her father. King Phenomenon then agreed to have the new dragonet be watched closely by SeaWing guards and soldiers. Reef was one day resting in her room before getting a prophecy. The prophecy claimed, Blood shall be spilled, one's trust shall be killed, for one's thirst of blood to be satisfied, one of the royals of the sea shall die. She was shaken by what her prophecy claimed and immediately went to her parents to tell them about the prophecy. They agreed to keep an eye out for any signs of danger. As Reef watched Tide grow older, she became more concerned for the young dragonet as she was always negative and thinking. Tide then foolishly challenged her mother to the throne at the age of five. Tide unfortunately died that day. Reef thought that the awful prophecy had been fulfilled. But Reef was wrong. One day, Reef and Azure swam to the reefs. Azure and Reef then began to talk about life. Reef was surprised that Azure had suddenly started to take interest in hanging out with her. But Reef was too naive to notice that Azure was planning something sinister. Azure then lured Reef deeper into the ocean. Reef and her sister almost reached the midnight zone. Azure then lured Reef into a cave and killed her. Azure said that Reef was attacked by a shark and could not be saved. Azure had killed Reef to get rid of her sister, who might have challenged her mother for the throne before her. To prevent that from happening, Azure killed Reef and quickly challenged her mother and won. Relationships Droplet Reef looks up to her mother despite not wanting to become the queen. Reef enjoys being around her mother but remembers to be cautious around her sometimes. Phenomenon The princess trusts her father the most. Reef normally talks to him about her NightWing powers. They are both very close. Azure Before Reef's death, Reef used to trust her sister even if she didn't spend time with her too much. When she was lured before being murdered, Reef had lost almost all trust for her sister but was too naive to escape. In conclusion, they were never friends or enemies until the end. Bahari Reef always hung around her brother when she was alive. As they became older, they dealt with more serious issues together and helped each other out a lot. Midnight Zone Reef was always close with her brother. They played with each other and hung out. Reef saw Midnight more as a friend than a brother. Current She loves to play with her younger brother but remembers to be cautious around him. Reef was heartbroken when she learned he ran away from the kingdom with a dragon. Jewelseeker Reef never interacted with her sister much, as she was missing for most of her life. When she did return to the kingdom, Reef did not even recognize her. Tide Ever since her younger sister hatched, Reef was always very cautious around Tide. Reef was not at all surprised when Tide died in a challenge but she still missed her sister. Gallery Wings of fire seawing base.png|An average SeaWing Princess_Reef.png|By XxGalaxicalDestinyxX Princess reef-0.png|Reef ref Colored by: QueenPeril NightWing-1.png|An average NightWing Seawing nightwing hybrid base by shadowkiller140-dbplwc1.png|NightWing/SeaWing base SunscreenCoralHeader.jpg|An actual reef Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty) Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (Greatwhinter707)